Audio headsets are used for listening to music, playing video games, telephonic communication, noise cancelling, etc. The basic form of conventional audio headsets has remained fairly consistent for several decades. A typical dual-earpiece audio headset includes earpieces at respective ends of a headpiece shaped to bridge a user's head. Each of the earpieces includes a speaker that converts an audio signal into sound. The sound is generated in close proximity to a user's ear, so the sound can be fully audible to the user while still being inaudible or minimally audible to others around the user. This makes audio headsets ideal for use in public settings.
In one type of conventional audio headset, a headpiece is fixedly connected to associated earpieces. The length of the headpiece is adjustable, but there is little, if any, additional flexibility in the headset's overall form. This lack of flexibility can be associated with negative user experiences, such as when a user finds that the headset cannot be adjusted to achieve a sufficiently comfortable fit. Furthermore, to the extent that conventional headsets do include adjustable components, such components tend to compromise other headset characteristics, such as durability, compactness, ease of assembly, and compatibility with internally routed cords. For these and/or other reasons, there is a need for innovation in this field.